Bittersweet Thoughts
by earlgreyqueen
Summary: Ciel is a young accountant for his fathers toy company, seems easy enough right? Wrong. Ciel can read minds, it affects him everyday and when he meets Sebastian he can't help but listen in to those bittersweet thoughts of his. -Will go to M rated-
1. The meeting

Chapter 1 - The meeting

Ciel sighed softly as he finally reached the restaurant, it was way to hot for his liking and he had his dress blazer over his arm, his dress shirt was crisp and clean and he finally sighed softly as he saw the tall man he met on the dating site. Sebastian. He was tall, dark and handsome and definitely did not disappoint Ciel, he was just hoping he wasn't an awful arsehole like every other man Ciel had been with, he let his guard down and let Sebastians thoughts flow in.

_'Gosh he's gorgeous... I didn't expect him to be so adorably tiny'_

Ciel blushed a little and finally smiled "Sebastian?"

Sebastian let a winning smile leak onto his face and nodded "Ciel, it's lovely to finally meet you... You look lovely by the way" he offered his arm "Shall we go?"

Ciel nodded and smiled, taking his arm and they started to walk down the street to the restaurant, the warm breeze ruffled his slate hair and moved it out of his face, Sebastian had a smile on his face the whole way to the restaurant and finally he stopped

_'Should I ask him...? I wouldn't want to be rude and upset him..." _Sebastian continued his internal conversation and Ciel continued listening in.

"Uh... Ciel..."

He nodded and smiled up at the tall Raven

"How did you get your... Uh... Eyepatch...?"

"I was in an accident when I was younger..."

Sebastian sighed softly and ruffled his hair "Sorry kiddo~"

"I'm twenty two."

Sebastian laughed and the sound filled Ciels ears, he remembered every rich, low chuckle, the way Sebastians eyes lit up happily and it made Ciel happy.

_'God he's beautiful...'_

Ciel had never had this before, everytime he had been on a date and let his mental guard down he was always getting dirty thoughts about ripping his clothes off and kissing him and fucking him, it was all very dull, Ciel's virgin mind was bombarded with awful thoughts but Sebastian was thinking lovely things, things that made his heart race like some 12 year old school girl, plus Sebastian looked like some sort of sex God who could have any one he wanted but he seemed to want Ciel.

"Ciel... Do you want to do something fun? Not just go to some fancy-boring-ass restaurant? There's a fair in town at the minute..." Sebastian looked so hopeful, his eyes sparkling.

"As long as I get Cotton Candy~?"

"Anything for a cutie~" _'Shit let it slip.'_

He laughed happily and grinned, showing lines of perfect white teeth, Sebastian smiled back happily and for once Ciel felt content with a man.

* * *

Ciel smiled happily as he walked back to his car with Sebastian, he kept feeding Sebastian small bits of cotton candy and then licking his thumbs, Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off of Ciel but still no dirty invading thoughts filled his head, he was thinking how gorgeous his lips looked and how pink they were, how long his lashes were, his cheeks were pink happily and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to kiss Ciel as they reached his car.

"Ciel... I was wondering, could we do this again some time...? It's been lovely meeting you and you are probably the best date I've had in years... I'd love to meet you again, sorry I'm babbling aren't I?" Sebastian continued to babble away to him but Ciel grinned and handed him his business card

from his fathers toy company and smiled

"My mobile number is on the back... I'm free on Friday night~" Ciel pulled out a adorable smile and wrinkles his nose.

"Th...That sounds great~"

Ciel smiled as Sebastians thoughts happily whirred around in his head, making a jumbled happy noise, it was comforting to hear.

"So... I'll see you then...? Promise to text me okay~?" Ciel smiled, it was almost awkward between the two but Ciel didn't care at the moment.

"Of course I will~ Thank you for tonight though Ciel, it was lovely having fun instead of being stuck in a restaurant" Sebastian laughed again, that gorgeous laugh that Ciel would treasure.

"It was much better than a boring restaurant~" Ciel laughed softly as well and unlocked his car, before he opened the door Sebastian grabbed his wrist and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Thanks again..." _'Shitshitshitshit' _

Ciel smiled and blushed lightly "I'll see you again, okay~?" and with that Ciel got into his car and left, leaving an incredibly happy Sebastian behind and finally he put up his mental block again, leaving the warmth of Sebastians thoughts behind.

* * *

_Okay so that was my first chapter ;3; Whew~_

_Give me... 2 reviews to have the next chapter~?_

_EarlGreyQueen~ x_


	2. The Friends

Chapter 2 – The friends.

Ciel was woken to the delightful sound of his door being kicked and a certain blond shouting that he needed food, Ciel had let his mental barrier down and was being flooded with thoughts from everyone and anyone.

_'Oh fuck yes, girlfriends ass.'_

_'Fuck me harder'_

_'What is that TV program called'_

_'What time is it?'_

_'Ugh bitch.'_

_'Fucking seriously!?'_

Ciel quickly put his barrier up, the morning noise becoming a low buzz in the back of his mind, he groaned softly and rolled out of his comfortable bed, he pulled on a hoodie and dragged himself to the door, letting the blonde in who pulled his awfully dull, creepily handsome boyfriend Claude with him, Claude looked shocked, or maybe it was just his eyebrows...?

"So how was the date~?"

"Put out the cigarette then I'll tell you"

Ciel watched with a scowl on his face as Alois flicked his cigarette into the fish tank, he made a noise of disgust and Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Why have you come to my house at half past six in the morning?"

"Well, Claude has nothing to eat in his house and I know you'll have food you little cutie patootey~" Alois grabbed his cheeks and made cooing noises, Ciel's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and still. Still. Claude stayed creepily still and silent.

"Take what you want then get out"

"Oh but-" Ciel cut him off with a hand to his face

"No buts" Ciel smiled with a fake sweetness and disappeared into the kitchen, making his morning cup of sickly sweet coffee, Alois started rifling through the cupboards and throwing things to Claude.

"So how was the date~?" Ciel could hear the bastards smirk

"It was nice actually~ Sebastian was lovely, we went to a fair instead of a restaurant and I got cotton candy, we're also going out tomorrow night so it went rather well."

That stumped Alois, usually Ciel was sour about dates but this seemed to have gone amazingly well for his tiny but adorable friend, he was pleased but also irritated, he had nothing to tease Ciel about now. And he _always _had something to irritate Ciel about.

"Right, leave asap, tah" Ciel left with his mug and walked back to his bedroom, snuggling back down into his bed and checking his phone- There was a text from an unknown number but Ciel knew it was from Sebastian.

_'__Good morning Ciel(: I hope this is you anyway and you didn't give me a phoney number.'_

Ciel smiled happily, did this idiot always ramble? He found it adorable... But still how did you find a 6 foot, dark handsome man adorable Ciel would never know.

* * *

Finally after about 6 hours Alois and Creepy Claude left, as soon as the door shut Ciel sighed in relief, he had had to put up with Alois making out, talking, snuggling, cooing, moaning, texting and doing unspeakable things to the weird statue while Ciel tried so very hard to get all his work done, he had meetings soon with his father and he had to get everything right but now he was looking back through his work and everything was wrong, his phone kept pinging, notifying him he had a message from Sebastian and he just couldn't concentrate, he was trying as hard as possible but his brain just wouldn't focus and at last Ciel gave up and decided that it was time for a late night movie session with Chinese takeaway.

Ciel shut his laptop quickly and shoved to the otherside of the sofa, and he just finally got the burst of energy he needed to move his lazy arse off the sofa, having been nestled comfortably in one corner of a sofa for the whole day had left him stiff and he stretched out like a cat, his back curling and the bones popping and cracking, Ciel let out a sigh of content in the silent apartment and grabbed his phone and coat and left the building.

* * *

The night was warm again and Sebastian was quiet in his house, his cat, Cleo, was curled up comfortably on his lap and purring loudly, he had his windows open and he could hear the busy London traffic outside his window, the TV hummed in the background but Sebastian wasn't paying attention to any of this, he was staring at his phone, waiting for the light to flash alerting him that Ciel had messaged him, Cleo mewled softly and snuggled closer.

Since the date Sebastian couldn't stop thinking about the slate haired man, Ciel had got to him somehow, he didn't know how but it had happened.

Sebastian finally moved, he decided that it was time he did something, he was still in slouch clothes for Gods sake, he pulled off his t-shirt and just pulled on a new skin tight black t-shirt and left the flat, he had no idea where he was going but it was better than being stuck inside, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

'_**Going for a sneaky Chinese;)'**_

Sebastian smiled at this and quickly replied:

**'****_Where's that then? Fancy meeting up for a cheeky spring roll or two?;)'_**

'_**Alright. Meet me at Gold Rivers'**_

Sebastians heart sunk, he would have to walk 3 blocks to get to the Chinese and to be honest, no matter how much he liked Ciel, he was lazy and he couldn't be fucked.

_**'Meet me halfway? I'd have to walk for ages'**_

_**'I'm too lazy'**_

_**'I'll come to you then'**_

Sebastian sighed softly and started speed walking, he wanted to see Ciel now, he couldn't wait till tomorrow, the gorgeous young man filled his head and he walked faster almost jogging, he was turning quickly down roads and soon saw the lights of the Chinese takeaway, and he went to the glass, Sebastians heart sunk, Ciel was chatting to a beautiful blonde girl with ringlets, she was clinging to his arm and trying to force Ciel to eat Prawn Crackers, Ciel laughed and finally ate it, Sebastian watched, trying to process what he was seeing and finally Ciel saw him, his one blue orb lighting up happily.

"Sebastian~"

The blonde was still on his arm as he came to me and she giggled, it was obvious she was drunk, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were far away.

"So Sebastian, are you going to come back and have Chinese with me?'

'_Is she coming with us...? I hope not.'_

"Don't worry, her boyfriend's around here somewhere... She's not coming with us"

It was crazy, Ciel could tell what he was thinking and he understood Sebastian, Sebastian watched as Ciel sat Elizabeth down and gave her a bottle of water, he kissed the blondes forehead and soon another blonde walked round the corner followed by an asian couple, all were giggling and were very drunk, Sebastian hated drunks they were loud and usually vomited which was always nice.

Soon they left the drunks behind and were walking along the road to Ciels apartment, the night was warm again and Ciel hummed as they walked along.

"So, what did you do today?"

"Oh, uh, my friend Alois came along with his boyfriend and I tried to complete work and basically text you, interesting I know"

"Sounds invigorating~"

Ciel laughed, he had such a cute tinkling laugh, it was gorgeous and Sebastian smiled happily, at ease once again with the Phantomhive.

* * *

Ciel was dropping off slowly, his eyes were slipping closed slowly and he was yawning now and again.

_'Gosh he's gorgeous... He's even more adorable when he's sleepy...'_

Sebastian was thinking about how Ciel's lashes brushed his cheeks, his lips parted and he breathed softly, that was all that was keeping Ciel awake, Sebastians thoughts that kept him happy.

_'God, he's perfect... Imagine waking up next to that, Sebastian? How perfect would that be...'_

Ciel smiled happily and curled up tighter in the corner of the sofa and slowly fell asleep, Sebastians thoughts fading away once again.

* * *

_Okay so this is the second chapter and I have literally been trying to juggle typing this while watching anime and wweh problems._

_But yes~ I hope you guys enjoyed this, I enjoyed writing Alois's part as I LOVE ALOIS OKAY MN BABY. (It's like half 12 and I am tired.)_

_uh, 5 reviews for the next chapter~? ~__**Cheeky winku~**_

earlgreyqueen~ x


End file.
